


The Music Man

by IzzyTheMidnightOpal18



Series: Weird Little One Shots [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Murder, Music, One Shot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18/pseuds/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18
Summary: “Accused to the stand. State your full name”“Calum Thomas Hood”





	The Music Man

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah this happened

“Accused to the stand. State your full name”

“Calum Thomas Hood”

“State your occupation”

“I didn’t have a proper job but I was a…uh…prostitute”

“Tell us your story”

“Another day, Another man. That’s what Michael said but it was Thursday which means The Music Man came”

“I’m sorry Calum, The Music Man?”  
“Yes, The Music Man, I never knew his name but he used to pay for the night then sit with me on the bed whilst listening to music. If I cried, he would pull out a handkerchief with the initials A.F.I stitched into it. Now every Friday morning he used to leave before I woke up but this time was different.”

“How was it different, Calum?”

“He was stood there watching me sleep and he said ‘I talked to your boss, he said I can’t keep you, well if I can’t have you nobody can’ and he pulled out a gun.”

“Had he ever done anything like this before?”

“Never he was always polite and kid. He pulled out a gun and I screamed. The guard outside my door knocked to see if everything was alright. The Music Man raised a finger to his lips. I was so scared. The guard knocked again and the man walked over to the door and threw it open and shot the guard. He then came back over to me and grabbed me, trying to pull me out of the room. He placed the gun to my side and marched me out of the room and into the passenger seat of his car. He put the gun down between me and him, next to the handbrake and then he started to drive. I didn’t want to go with him. I didn’t want to sign my life away again. So, I picked up the gun and shot him. He died and then the car lost control and we crashed into a tree.”

“Who called the police, Calum? Because it says here you where found on a deserted country road.”

“I did. It was better than going back to my job and it was better than going with him.”

“The jury have enough evidence.”

“Okay Calum you can go sit back down.”

“We find you not guilty of the murder of Ashton Irwin. However, we do find you guilty of manslaughter and you will be sentenced to twenty-five years in jail”

Calum smiled. He escaped. He was free. Michael couldn’t get him here.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me  
> Instagram: izzythemidnightopal  
> Twitter: IzzyTheMidnightOpal18


End file.
